


How To Train Your Major

by Raspberyl



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Cock Rings, Electrocution, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mouth gag, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughhousing, Sex Toys, Sexual Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raspberyl/pseuds/Raspberyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the events of MGS3. Tanya isn't fulfilling her duties quite as well as she used to--Thankfully Volgin has one more ace up his sleeve, even if said ace needs a little lesson on discipline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Train Your Major

Frustration.

That was the emotion staining Volgin's mood that night, consequence of a visit to Tatyana's room that ended in nothing but disappointment.

Ah, yes. _D_ _isappointment_. The word that best described her as of late, and truth be told, with the recent infiltration of the American agent, every single one of his subordinates fit that description as well, along with 'incompetent' and 'useless'.

Tatyana in particular continued to get weaker and weaker with every day that passed. Her initial strength, the one that had her standing proudly resilient in captivity, had suddenly vanished without a trace—now she would lose consciousness too quickly under his whip and thunder, nimble limbs falling to her sides, almost lifeless, her voice extinguishing in a shaky, indecorous cry.

The Colonel was starting to regret his decision of making her one of his beloved pets. Tanya was undoubtedly beautiful, but she was also fragile—quality unfitting for a lover of his, and while she resisted his torture well for the most part, she almost never remained conscious long enough for them to actually lay together.

He would have to dispose of her if she couldn't prove strong enough for the task. Ocelot seemed somewhat interested in her; maybe he could simply toss her at him as a prize for always trying _so hard_. Although, the way things were developing, that boy would probably be happier with a certain blue-eyed, heavily built American pig, instead.

Another disappointment.

But that was something he could think about later. The Colonel was still hard from watching gorgeous bruises spread over equally gorgeous skin, and he needed his release. Thankfully, he had one treat saved up in his chambers—He was supposed to be his latest meal before finishing the day, but after Tatyana's failure, he would have to withstand being both dinner and dessert.

It would be fine. Unlike that woman, Volgin knew that he could take a little more damage, even if the boy was as spoiled as a rich woman's fat cat.

Just like Tanya, he had let him down that day as well, though now the memory was more amusing to the Colonel than anything because it was just like _him_. His problem hadn't been that he couldn't withstand his initial onslaught before intercourse, however—He always managed to handle that quite gracefully. No, his problem lied elsewhere, more specifically his lack of self-control as he came without permission before Volgin even finished himself.

Unacceptable.

Such disobedience would normally earn a soldier severe chastisement, if not death, yet he could not bring himself to seriously punish the boy for his deed. He had no qualms admitting it was because he had a weak spot for him, his Venusian beauty, his naughty attitude even towards his own Colonel, evidenced by the way he still smiled shamelessly under the vicious bite of his whip, because he knew, he _knew—_ his influence, how even when he was underneath him he still had an iron grip on the Thunder God.

That was fine. He liked it that way. The boy was his pet, and as any pet owner, he liked to spoil him, relent some control so he could have a little taste of power every once in a while.

But pets also need some training to keep them from getting too... unmanageable.

And Volgin _loved_ training his pets.

"Ivan. Have you been a good boy?"

Raikov nearly jumped off the bed to the sound of his voice, moaning through the mouth gag firmly tied around his head. He was blindfolded and on his knees, just like he had left him, hands tied behind his back to prevent him from pulling any other impish tricks, the leather ties marking his wrists with beautiful purple marks that matched the rest of the bruises along his body. It was certainly a sight to behold, Volgin thought, arousal becoming once again a priority over his thinning frustration as he admired his flushed skin, covered by a light film of sweat and other, thicker fluids, proof of their earlier endeavors.

"It's been 3 hours." He stated, concealing his anticipation behind a steely façade of tranquility. "Have you properly reflected on your mistakes?"

The man's response was anything but satisfactory: Raikov only nodded and let out a long, uncompromising whine, all the while shaking his behind, clearly trying to tantalize him, to sway his resolve and let him go. Even in such a sorry state the boy managed to retain some of his edge, and he couldn't help but be pleased by that—That was what made it _fun_. Instantaneous submission like Tatyana's was entertaining, but only for a while; Ivan, on the other hand, wouldn't break so easily.

As a reward for his boldness, he took a hold of his cheeks and pressed his thumb to the toy he had forced into his entrance that afternoon and that had been torturing the major's prostate mercilessly ever since. A single shot of electricity was enough to make it vibrate and Raikov screamed into the mouth gag, body quaking violently in response to the strong stimulus, his hips thrusting forward compulsively, his cock pulsing and dripping and ready to come. But Ivan found no release, no—it would be impossible with the cock ring wrapped around the base of his length firmly holding back his orgasm.

"Hm—Hm...!"

"Heh. You say yes, but your body isn't nearly so obedient. You wanted to come without permission again, didn't you?" A weak sob was all he got for an answer, and Volgin slapped his thigh. "The fools who complained about your abuse of the soldiers were probably right. You need this lesson in humility, Major." 

Apparently subdued, Raikov remained silent, inhaling and exhaling fast through his nose to recover from yet another denied climax. While he waited for the man to regain his composure, Volgin ran his eyes through his body again to fully appreciate his handiwork, watching beads of sweat slowly form, then roll down the side of his torso, some of them eventually straying down the curve of his ass to pale thighs that still trembled with the remnants of a broken promise of release.

... Beautiful.

Ivan truly was beautiful.

And the Colonel loved beautiful things more than anything else, more than torture, more than the screams of traitors and human rubbish, almost as much as power.

Volgin reached for his back, caressing it with deceivingly tender fingers, making muscle contract as they ran through new and old scars and burns that only added to the boy's loveliness.

Ivan was beautiful. And he loved beautiful things.

"But I will be the only one to teach you. No one can take you away from me, Ivan. No one else can touch you, hurt you, punish you but me."

His words were meant to sound comforting, yet they were purely possessive in nature. The Major made a sound of contentment nonetheless, and Volgin smirked.

"Then again, I guess this is barely punishment. Punishment wouldn't make you enjoy yourself to _this_ _extent_."

Raikov's moan turned into a sob when Volgin wrapped his fingers around his erection without a warning and pumped, the hard fabric of his gloves rubbing and hurting engorged skin. Still, even as tears starting falling down his face, his hips shook to the rhythm of his hand, unable to deny the pleasant sensation of having something to thrust in.

"Stop pretending you don't like it. I know you better than anyone, I know what makes you _tick."_

He took a hold of his balls with his other hand and squeezed, making Ivan jump in a poor attempt to get out of his grasp. The blonde whimpered again, speaking against the mouth gag, a single word repeating over and over.

_Please. Please. Please._

"Please what? Are you going to apologize, Ivan?" He faltered only for a second before replying, but that was all that was needed to displease the Colonel. "... I see. That means you haven't learned yet. Nothing a strong hand like mine can't fix."

Volgin reached for a handful of his beautiful pale locks, painfully forcing Ivan up from the pillow's wet, comfortable embrace, and pressed his lips to his ear.

"What should I use? The whip?" His breath tickled the feverish skin of his ear and made the man's breathing quicken. "Or maybe I should use a candle—Or better yet, my thunder. Or maybe... I should simply _fuck_ the incompetence out of you."

The major respectfully waited for his decision, but the way his toes twitched, then curled and uncurled with anticipation the moment he uttered those last words didn't escape Volgin. He had come to a decision, it seemed, or rather, his body had.

But he had a better idea, even if it meant delaying his own release for a bit longer:

"... Maybe..." He paused, sadistic grin spreading over scarred lips. "I shouldn't do anything at all."

With that Raikov was dropped back into the pillow, a panic-filled yelp coming out from deep in his throat when he felt Volgin's weight leave the bed.

"You seem so eager for everything, after all! The best punishment would be to not lay a finger on you for another hour, at least—then you will learn."

"Mh—Mmh...!"

Ah, the rewarding melody of _begging_. He almost felt sorry for his lover, whimpering like the animal in heat he had been reduced to, desperately pleading for the slightest caress to at least ease some of his aching needs.

He could not give in just yet, though. Instead, Volgin struck the floor with lightning, the cracking sound of thunder cutting Raikov's lamenting to a halt.

"Are you snapping back at me, Major?  You have some _nerve_."

The scream that tore through the blonde's larynx when he was hit with lightning made his cock pulse. Even when being tortured Raikov remained flawless, his body quivering lightly for a while after his assault, looking almost ethereal, more fragile than he knew he was. Gorgeous, flawless, _striking_ —Volgin _loved_ beautiful things, but he also enjoyed breaking them, and with human beings it so happened that even when broken they remained beautiful all the same.

No... that was wrong.

Only Ivan could manage such a feat.

As if to soothe him, to diminish his despair, he placed a hand on the back of his neck. A soft, shuddering sigh came from Raikov, but that was the only sound he dared let out.

"That's more like it. If you continue to behave like this maybe I'll... reconsider my decision."

Volgin dragged his fingers lower down his back to test him further, then took a hold of the toy, making it move slightly. Though his breathing halted for a second, then sped up, not a single noise came from the Major, obediently accepting everything without any more resistance.

They were finally making some progress.

"Good. I suppose I can give it another thought, since you're finally cooperating. " He pretended he didn't hear Raikov's sorrowful sigh when he stopped playing with the toy, reaching out for the mouth gag, instead. "I will let you speak as a reward. But—" He added, as the man bolted up with relief. "You will have to tell me what you truly want, Major. And I don't want you to hold back. I want you to tell me, with your own pretty mouth, how badly you want me to _fuck_ _you_. How badly you need my cock. You can do that, can't you, Ivan? Because nothing I'm saying is a lie."

The boy's cheeks lit up with what little shame he had left, but he didn't refuse. When the mouth gag came off, he let out a small complaint that Volgin overlooked, and he waited for him to open and close his mouth for a minute, his jaw muscles sore from being in the same position for too long.

Then, came his voice, weak and thin:

"Thank... you..."

"Is that all you have to say to me, Major?" Raikov recoiled and he quickly shook his head.

"... No... I—I..."

"If you keep delaying this I will put the gag back on."

" _No!_ " Realizing he had raised his voice to his superior, Raikov immediately made himself seem small, lips trembling as he finally gave in to his request: "Yev... Colonel, please— _please—_ fuck me..." He paused for a moment, and when he received no feedback, he spoke up again, louder this time: "Please, fuck me—I can't—I need, I need—!"

"What is it that you need, Ivan?"

"I—" He gulped, cheeks flushed with exquisite bashfulness, shining with tears and drool. "I need you—I need your cock—fuck me, _please,_ fill me up—"

Volgin's erection throbbed again in appreciation, but still, it was not enough. "That's all you need from me? My cock? Then any soldier should do for you, correct?"

"NO—!" The desperation in his voice—It poured into the man's ears like honey, thick and sweet. "No! No... no, it's not only... only you, I need you, all of you and no one else, Zhenya—"

"But right now, you hunger for cock. That is your primary goal right now, isn't it? To get stuffed like a filthy pig."

Raikov didn't retort, lips pressed tightly together, his heavy breathing instead coming in scalding puffs out of his nose. He seemed torn between being honest and pleasing his lover, confusion showing in the way he furrowed his brow under the blindfold. Volgin licked his lips lightly, his dick pulsing just like it would when torturing a spy—But no, Raikov wasn't crude and disgusting like those pieces of vermin, he was beautiful, beautiful even in despair, beautiful even when begging to be turned into nothing but a fucktoy.

"Go ahead. I want to hear it. What is it that you want?"

Hesitation. That was no good, he thought with an unsatisfied frown, but right as he was about to slap him, Raikov opened his swollen lips and moaned:

"P...Please... I want to be stuffed...! I want to be stuffed with your big, fat cock, I want you, I _want_ —!"

"Enough."

He pulled his hair again and Ivan yelped, but it was no punishment this time. He reached for the black blindfold and removed it, wet with tears and sweat like the rest of his face. Raikov looked up, blue eyes unfocused, blinded by the light of the room, and they remained lost until he found Volgin's face, above him now that he had moved onto the bed as well, the same lust he was feeling reflected in his expression.

"You have been good. And for that, you will get what you want."

"T-thank you—Thank yo—!?"

He got cut off by Volgin roughly forcing his cock into his mouth without a warning, a distressed moan coming out instead. Fearing hurting him with his teeth and provoking his anger, Raikov opened his mouth as much as he could and did his best to relax as the pulsing length forced its way into his larynx. He lacked a gag reflex, which was somewhat of a disappointment for Volgin, but it at least gave the young man some relief as he tried to adjust to the hardness violating his throat.

"This is what you wanted, wasn't it? To be stuffed with _cock_."

Of course he couldn't answer with his mouth full of meat, but his body said it all: Tears started flowing out of his eyes, joining spit and sweat alike, his ass shaking desperately as if to beg for him to _stuff_ him there, instead. He disregarded his silently plea, though, and started moving in his throat, ignoring his muffled protests.

"I am fucking you. This is what you wanted." A high-pitched moan vibrated through his cock and almost made Volgin groan himself. "Look at me, Ivan! Look at me while I do you this favor."

Obediently, his eyes stared up at him as his erection disappeared over and over again in his mouth, tongue desperately lapping at the veins, throat working his head like his life depended on it. He inhaled and exhaled desperately through his nose, at the same rhythm of the Thunder God's thrusts, and making honor to his nickname, Volgin let out a light shock that made the vibrator on his ass shake and Raikov's eyes roll to the back of his head. The man's muffled scream of pain mixed with pleasure was what brought him over the edge, and he came deep inside his throat without warning, as always. And as always, Raikov eagerly swallowed every last drop, trembling in ecstasy, hips shaking as he felt another orgasm pulled back by the cock ring still viciously biting around his length.

"You never disappoint me." He rumbled, savoring the leftovers of his release as Raikov's body quaked all over, gasping for the air he had been deprived of for so long.

"Th... ank... you..." He managed to weary out.

"Heh."

Volgin brushed his pale hair back, watching his flushed face carefully. He was almost in a fever, eyes watery and jaw slack as he gasped and looked up at him with the same adoration he always did.

"Perhaps you deserve a prize."

"P... Prize..."

His blue eyes glinted, anticipation all over his face. The vibrator twitched slightly behind him, his insides tightening eagerly around it, and Volgin chuckled.

"Make me hard again, Major. Then you will get your prize."

He only shook his head up and down quickly, the frenzy of finally receiving some sort of reward making him forget he had a voice as well as a duty to reply to his superior. Volgin decided to overlook it, though, as he always did with most of his faults, and he watched him clumsily make his way to his crotch, mouth opening as soon as his lips touched the dormant skin of his cock. His pink tongue came out, velvety and wet, lapping whatever piece of flesh it could reach. He didn't stop licking even when Volgin intervened to position him better between his legs, teasing the head, then tracing the dark veins running through it and making them pulse with life. Soon after he bared his teeth and gently ran them through his skin, finally eliciting an approving groan from his lover.

"Good. That's good."

Raikov didn't say a word, but he rolled his tongue out again and dragged it over his cock, then looked up at him.

He winked, open mouth curved in a smug smile.

Filthy little beauty.

But it was fine. He had no intention of snuffing out every single trace of self-indulgence out of him—That was what made Ivan special.

As if marking territory, the man continued kissing, scraping, licking until his cock was wet and dripping with saliva and precome, hard and flushed again. Volgin would've let him continue had he not been reminded of his promise by Ivan's expectant gaze, and the creaking of the bed as he shook his ass.

"Please... sir..."

"Hm."

Raikov's head fell on the pillow again when Volgin moved away, then behind him. He touched the toy still settled deep inside him, and that was enough to make the man jump—The toy was pressing against his prostate, after all, and his body was as over-sensitive as ever after hours of denied release. He pulled it out with one swift movement and only proved further how hyper-responsive the Major's body was, hips shaking uncontrollably again with an incomplete climax, more tears falling down Raikov's face.

"Oh, oh, _please..._ "

"You are magnificent, Ivan."

As if thanking him for the compliment, his entire body tensed, the muscles on his back visibly contracting and moving in a harmony that was natural to the human body but that somehow Ivan managed to turn into a work of art. His quaking only increased when the tip of his cock teased his entrance, barely pushing in, then pulling back.

"Zhenya, please, _please_." He finally whimpered out after the fourth time, and a sadistic smirk spread on Volgin's lips.

"You're in the middle of training, Major."

"Colonel— _Sir_ , please...!"

"Good."

His cock entered him easily—Too easily, Volgin thought regretfully—he always enjoyed the struggle of forcing himself into Ivan's tight entrance in one swift movement. But it could not be helped: After so many hours, it was inevitable that his body would become accustomed to the size of the toy. Raikov still shook, however, just like when he pushed in dry, tongue out as he let out an agonizing whine of pleasure. He was full—Finally, he was full, and not full of synthetic material but full of pulse and flesh, better, genuine, and that alone was almost enough to bring him to the edge—but the cock ring wouldn't allow it, not yet.

With every thrust came a light shock of electricity that made the man convulse, eyes filled with tears and mouth pouring saliva and obscenely loud moans alike. Volgin groaned in appreciation—It didn't matter how filthy he acted, Ivan always managed to look beautiful during, even as he spouted nonsense against the mattress, even as his hips moved clumsily trying to meet his thrusts, even as his whole being seemed controlled by the desire of sexual release.

"Please, fuck... me... yeah... god... god... _god_... g—!"

Another scream tore through his sore throat when Volgin purposefully hit that one spot, again, again, and both his voice and hips shook in another build up that once again ended in nothing.

" _Oh... oh..._ "

Volgin chuckled and leaned over his back, not stopping his thrusting for a second. "You want to come, soldier?"

The sound that came from below him when he took a hold of the base of Raikov's cock was almost comical. "Ha—Yeah—! Please, please, come—I want—"

"Properly ask for it then."

"P-Properly...?"

"Yes. Like a Major would ask his Colonel."

"I... I need permission—uh—authorization tooo...!" He screamed when another shock of electricity ran through him, excruciating and delightful at the same time. "Oh, oh—I need to come, please, sir, I need to come, I'm going _crazy_ , I can't— _I can't_ —!"

"Heh. Good enough."

With a movement that was too quick to register as painful, Volgin pulled the toy off of his length and pushed Ivan face-first into the bed, working him until everything in him was tight with the telltale of an incoming end.

" _Thank you sir, thank you sir, thank you sir, thankyousir...!_ "

Screaming those words into the mattress, Raikov's body shook violently and uncontrollably as he came, not looking much different from when he was hit by actual shots of electricity—His voice was strained, and drool fell down the side of his mouth as he convulsed and eagerly spent himself on the mattress. He moaned again when Volgin came with a low, powerful growl, pushing in as deep as he could, running a hand down his pale back. Muscles contracted under that subtle caress, over-stimulated, the blonde's entire body a feverish mess of flesh and fluids and ecstasy.

Beautiful. Had he not come twice already, Volgin would've fucked him again. His mental arousal as he watched Raikov quiver did not translate into any sort of bodily reaction, however, so he decided to leave it at that, instead freeing his wrists and watching his lover slowly recover from the intense orgasm, body still trembling after a whole minute of placid recovery.

"You seem pleased."

The blonde managed to hum approvingly between shaky breaths, and Volgin's chuckle resembled a hound's deep growl.

"I am—I..." Pale legs gave out, and Raikov spread his limbs all over the soiled sheets. " _Oh_..."

It seemed he still needed a little time to get his neurons working again. He didn't resist when Volgin lied by his side and moved him over his body as easily as if he were lifting a feather, his arms and legs automatically placing themselves around the Colonel's body in places they had already memorized. He placed his chin on his chest, dazed eyes looking up with nothing but devotion, and smiled. Ivan truly did resemble a feline in the way he so shamelessly positioned himself on top of him however he wanted—Volgin almost expected the boy to start purring when he ran his fingers on his scalp and scratched.

"Hmm..." The Colonel chuckled. Not quite a purr, but close enough. "Was I good, Zhenya?"

"Yes. You did well... Even if something tells me this lesson was nothing but a failure in the end."

"Hm-hm. But maybe that was because the teacher wasn't very committed in the first place?"

"I don't like what you're implying, Major."

The blonde stuck out his tongue mischievously and Volgin chuckled again, placing his fingers on his hairline then running them back, pushing his fringe out of the way. Raikov closed his eyes, enjoying his pampering, lips slightly open in a smile and his cheeks still flushed with afterglow.

"You are beautiful."

"Hmm. Am I?" He nuzzled against his neck and let his pale, thin fingers run through the scars on his face. "Even more than that Tatyana?"

"Hoh. Is that jealousy I hear?"

"Yes."

Raikov propped up on his elbows weakly, body still resenting those hours of imprisonment, and moved up so his face would line up with Volgin's.

"I am very jealous."

A crooked sneer.

"Hm. You have gotten greedy, Ivan. I belong to no one. Not to Tanya, not to you—If anything, you two belong to _me_." The Major showed no signs of submission, though, instead fluttering his long eyelashes seductively.

"I know. I just wish you belonged to me only."

He kissed scarred lips that didn't respond, but that didn't discourage him, either. His mouth followed the path his fingertips had traced only a moment ago, hungrily letting his teeth scrape on hardened flesh. When he pulled away, Volgin reached for his face with unusual gentleness, his thumb playing with his plump lower lip.

"Perhaps you will get your wish, someday."

A longing sigh. "I can't wait."

Volgin allowed him to rest his head on his chest, soft hair moist with sweat spreading like a fan on his skin, that looked dark in comparison. The same fingers he used to torture prisoners and human filth caressed his pale back as if they were dragging themselves on porcelain, and when Raikov's breathing became even and silent, Volgin whispered with similar delicacy:

"You are more beautiful than Tanya, Ivan. You are more lovely than any man or woman in this filthy, disgusting world."

He pretended he didn't hear the slight halt in his breathing.


End file.
